Attention has been focused on thermoelectric conversion elements, which are clean power generation systems, from the viewpoint of a reduction in carbon dioxide (CO2) emission and environmental protection. Use of thermoelectric conversion elements enables thermal energy, which has previously been exhausted, to be converted into electric energy and reused.
There may be room for increasing the thermoelectric efficiency of thermoelectric conversion elements.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-179807 and 2006-24632 disclose the related art.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a thermoelectric conversion element, a method for producing the thermoelectric conversion element, and the like that have an increased thermoelectric efficiency.